


Get Shrekt

by ermayzing



Series: The Shrek Chronicles [2]
Category: Shrek Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermayzing/pseuds/ermayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about getting Shrekt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Shrekt

**Author's Note:**

> written on March 26, 2015.

I’ve always been one to abide by Shrek’s warnings.

If he gave advice, I took it.

But I can’t help but disagree with Shrek on this particular policy.

Because, Shrek… what if I _want_ to Shrek myself?

Shrek, please, try to understand.

This is my dream, Shrek, and I need to follow my dreams.

I want to get Shrekt.

That boy was 9 years old when he got Shrekt.

Albus Dumbledore got Shrekt.

Even _Britain_ got Shrekt.

**Now it’s my turn.**

It’s not ogre until I say it is.

I’m sorry, Shrek.

Shrek is love, Shrek is life…

But this time...

**It’s not ogre.**


End file.
